Lord Emrys
by RecklessSadhu
Summary: It is time that Arthur learned about his protector. Will Merlin manage to keep his secret while saving Arthur and Camelot? And why are suddenly all Sorceres calling Merlin a Lord?   After Season 3. No pairings, just Arthur and Merlin friendship. T for sav


It was two days ago a sorcerer appeared in the throne room out of nowhere in the front of the entire court. The look Uther gave the sorcerer, who stood in the middle of the room, was priceless. A look of shock, despise and anger at the same time.

»Sorcerer!«, the King shouted, »Guards! Arrest this man!«

The man with grey hair and a dark blue cloak looked calm. The guards tried to arrest him, but failed miserably as he muttered some strange words, turned his eyes golden and disarmed them in a second.

The court members took some steps backwards, as they saw what the man in front of them did to the guards, who however were not hurt, just unconscious.

The only ones, who did not step back in fear were Prince Arthur, Gawain, Lancelot and of course Merlin, who suspiciously eyed the man, who has angered the present King beyond belief.

»King Uther of Camelot,« the sorcerer speak, »I mean you no harm. I am sorry, if I may have scared you or your people. This wasn't my intention.« His voice was calm and nice.

»What is your business here, sorcerer? Speak!«, Uther's voice thundered across the room.

»I have come to warn my Lord. A couple of powerful Sorcerers their allies are planning to attack Camelot in a matter of days. They have an army with magic users, who hate Camelot , and magical beast, descendants from Dragons. Apparently one of the Sorcerers has found them as they were nothing but eggs and raised them. There are however no Dragonlords among them, who would have total control over the beasts...« the mysterious man explained and looked across the throne room. He saw faces filled with fear, confusion and disbelief.

»You have come to warn me? Who do you think you are, sorcerer, to warn me? And what you say are nothing but lies. Even if there is an army, we will defeat them and make sure, the sorcerers are burn to the stake!«, Uther made a step forward and was enraged.

Prince Arthur looked from his Father to the sorcerer and considered his every word. 'If there is such an army we will have difficulties to defeat them this easily.'

The Sorcerer just shook his head a little and on his lips emerged a small smile. He looked up and straight into Uther's eyes:

»I never said I came to warn you, King Uther. I said I've come to warn _my Lord_.«

This caused confusion and there was some murmuring, that ended as the sorcerer continued:

»And apparent of that... You cannot defeat sorcerers with your weapons, Uther. You can only fight fire with fire and that means you will need help from magic users to defeat this threat.«

»We have already defeated sorcerers with our weapons and without the use of magic,« came a voice from Uthers right. It was Arthur, who remained calm and just stated the facts as he knew them.

This caused a chuckle from the sorcerer. He looked Arthur in the eyes and said with wisdom:

»Well, Prince Arthur of Camelot and the Once and Future King of all Albion... This is where you are mistaken. The fact, that you live is thanks to magic, the fact that you were capable to defeat those sorcerers is thanks to my Lord, who has protected you and saved the lives of you, your Father and all Camelot with the use of magic.«

Merlin stiffened at this statement and turned a little pale. He became nervous, but no one seemed to recognise this except Gaius and the sorcerer maybe.

»This is a lie! All lies!«, exclaimed Uther, his face was now full of anger.

Arthur's mouth was an inch open, as he starred at the sorcerer with disbelief in his eyes. But this lasted only a moment, before he went on with certainty in his voice:

»That cannot be true, because I have no such protector, magic has been banned for years in Camelot and I do not know your Lord, of that I'm certain.«

The sorcerer smiled a well knowing smile: »You are again mistaken, Prince Arthur. There were beasts, sorcerers and other threats who cannot be defeated without the use of magic. Haven't you ever wondered, how come, you got yourself and your friends alive out of numerous situations, where you were faced with the use of magic?«, he made a small pause and made sure Arthur heard every word, as he continued, »You know my Lord and you know him very well. You owe him more than you will ever know. Despite the fact that the use of magic is punished with dead in Camelot, my Lord remained here to protect you, his friends and Camelot. He has suffered a lot, made great sacrifices and it was him, who defeated the sorcerers, not you, Arthur Pendragon.«

»I heard enough of this nonsense!«, Uther yelled, »It was my son who defeated your evil kind. Guards!«

The guards however were still unconscious and Arthurs Knight didn't attempt to step in. Arthur still hasn't commanded anything.

The Sorcerers words still rang in Arthurs mind and he couldn't for sure say that he was lying. He remembered the blue light that showed him the way as he was searching for a flower in the caves. It saved his life. What if there was really a protector, a guardian angel, as he once said to his father, Arthur remembered.

»If this is true, what you say, then by all means, tell me, who is your Lord. Who is the one protecting me and Camelot?«

Uther remained silent at this. 'Very good, my son. You are trying to find out a name of another sorcerer, so that we do not waist the time to search for him, while he is hidden'

Arthur however did not try any of this. He was curious. He wanted to know more. If it is true or not, he will have time to figure that out later.

Merlin flinched at Arthur's question. 'Please, do not tell him anything! You have told him more that he should know!' he yelled in his mind desperate.

The Sorcerer looked slightly to the ground and then back to Arthur:

»I apologise, Prince Arthur, but it is not my place to reveal my Lord's identity. My Lord has let me know, that I have already told you too much.«

'Thank you', the Sorcerer heard in his mind and replied telepathically to Merlin: 'I did not intend to tell him this much, that for I apologise, my Lord. But if I may... It would be wise to give Arthur a name at this point, otherwise he would go searching for a random man.'

Merlin considered what the sorcerer told him and he had no option but to agree with him. If Arthur was going to search for another sorcerer... 'Alright... Tell him, it's Emrys. Nothing more.'

Arthur eyed the sorcerer suspiciously. Why had he gone this quiet all of a sudden?

»My Lord has ordered me to tell you his name,« the sorcerer said eventually.

"His name is Emrys."

Arthur blinked. He didn't know anyone with that name. 'Had this man just made up a name out of nothing?'

»I cannot believe your words. I do not know anyone with the name Emrys, yet you tell me I know him very well. I have no chose but to share my Fathers opinion. You are not telling the truth.«

»I supposed, you would not believe me and no, I didn't made up the name Emrys, for he is the one protecting you,« said the man in the cloak and turned around. »My mission is done. I have warned you all and it is up to Lord Emrys and you, Arthur Pendragon, to save Camelot, for your destinies are entwined.« With that he left the room in a whirlwind and disappeared.

Merlin vividly calmed. Gawain saw the shift in Merlin's condition and put a hand on Merlin's arm, who flinched at the contact. »Don't panic, mate. He left and I doubt he will be back, so he won't harm anyone.« Gawain grinned. Merlin grinned back a little: »I wasn't afraid of him, Gawain.« »Of course, mate, whatever you say.«

»Arthur! Get a troop and bring this sorcerer back for he will face the punishment of using magic!«, Uther glared.

Arthur hadn't moved from the spot.

»You will obey me, Arthur, and do not forget that all who use magic are evil! Don't let him poison your mind with lies!«

»Yes, Father,« Arthur said automatically, »Knights, you heard the King. Merlin, prepare the horses.« And with that the Once and Future King left the throne room, the words of the sorcerer still ringing in his mind. 'Emrys.'


End file.
